eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 999 (12 July 1994)
Plot It is the big day for Nigel Bates and Debbie Tyler. Nigel is getting ready for the wedding ceremony. But Debbie's abusive first husband Liam Tyler turns up. Kathy Beale has seen him in the cafe. Cindy Beale says she will tell Nigel so goes to The Vic to see Nigel but Grant Mitchell is there. He says he will sort it out and phones Phil Mitchell. The brothers tell Nigel to go and find Liam. Nigel sets Liam into a trap where he takes him round to a small alleyway where Phil and Grant are stood, hiding their heads behind papers. The brothers take him to The Arches and tie him up, putting the radio on very loudly and keep him there during Nigel and Debbie's wedding. Nigel and Debbie get married at the church a few hours later. Afterwards, Phil and Grant untie Liam, on the condition that he does not scream for help or Phil will shove an oily rag in his gob and wrap his head in tape. They give Liam a choice to either walk out of here and take a bus out of Walford or go to the wedding reception and cause an upset in which Phil and Grant will then ensure he will spend a week in hospital and never walk again. Liam, knowing Phil and Grant mean everything they say decides to take the first option, get the bus. He leaves quietly. Phil later explains to Kathy why he has been drinking a lot, he torched the car lot for Frank and had killed the young vagrant by accident. Cast Regular cast *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Debbie Bates - Nicola Duffett *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Steve Elliot - Mark Monero *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Nellie Ellis - Elizabeth Kelly *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Geoff Barnes - David Roper *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor *Della Alexander - Michelle Joseph *Binnie Roberts - Sophie Langham *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Pat Butcher - Pam St Clement *David Wicks - Michael French *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Richard Cole - Ian Reddington *Bianca Jackson - Patsy Palmer *Natalie PriceNatalie Evans- Lucy Speed *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Carol JacksonCarol Jackson- Lindsey Coulson *Alan Jackson - Howard Antony *Blossom Jackson - Mona Hammond *Jules Tavernier - Tommy Eytle *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton Guest cast *Maxine - Dilys Lane *Liam Tyler - Francis Magee *Reverend Plumstead - Neville Watchurst *Mr. Papadopolous - Lee Warner *Police Sergeant - Roger McKern *Big Ron - Ron Tarr Advert Notes In the actual EastEnders series canon, this episode is Episode 999. However the BBC advertised this as the 1000th episode, counting the 1988 prequel Civvy Street (set in 1942), as a regular episode. Category:1994 Category:1994 Episodes